Undergound Glee Club
by JustePhi
Summary: [UA Francophone] "Le thème de la semaine sera...Starmania !"
**Underground Glee Club**

* * *

 _So, here's that you missed last week, ceci est un disclaimer à la « Previously in Glee » parce que c'est classe (si, c'est classe). Les personnages de Glee appartiennent à la Fox et à Ryan Murphy, et Starmania revient à Luc Plamondon et Michel Berger. Cet OS au titre moisi est un univers alternatif où les personnages de Glee chantent en français (parce que je suis frustrée qu'ils ne le fassent jamais, scrogneugneu), et si je devais situer, ça se passerait pendant la saison 1, mais pas besoin de connaître l'intrigue de la saison 1 pour lire. Bonne lecture ! *jingle Glee*_

* * *

Emma Pillsbury, conseillère officielle du lycée McKinley, était tranquillement en train d'essuyer un à un ses grains de raisin en salle des professeurs comme toute personne normale, quand William Schuester entra dans la pièce, l'air préoccupé.

« Bonjour Will, sourit-elle en le voyant s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Salut, Emma.»

Le professeur d'espagnol et de chant semblait ailleurs. Mlle Pillsbury en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il versa du café directement dans son assiette sans s'en rendre compte, et y ajouta du sel.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien, dit-elle prudemment.

\- Je m'inquiète pour les ados.»

Curieusement, malgré les quelques dizaines d'élèves que Will fréquentait en cours d'espagnol chaque jour, Emma savait que _les ados_ désignaient les douze élèves du Glee Club, et seulement eux.

« Je les sens ailleurs, poursuivit-il. Il n'y a plus d'énergie, plus de...plus de...

\- Motivation ?

\- Voilà. Finn manque les répèts', Rachel chante du Barbra Streisand à n'en plus finir et Artie cogne frénétiquement le mur avec son fauteuil pendant qu'elle chante. Ça devient inquiétant. Je voulais un thème délirant, extravagant, comme Gaga ou le _Rocky Horror_ , tu sais ? Qu'ils expriment leurs émotions, leur créativité...

-... _Grease_ ? _West Side Story_ ?

\- Ce sont de bonnes comédies, mais...Rachel va arracher le solo de Sandy, Mike et Santana auront les rôles secondaires,...Non, il me faut quelque chose de vraiment cinglé, où tout le monde pourra trouver son compte. Ça fait trois jours, et je ne trouve rien ! Terri devient folle à m'entendre me retourner dans le lit sans cesse.

\- _Devient_ ? Laissa échapper Emma. »

Will la regarda d'un air stupéfait, et elle toussota pour masquer sa bourde.

« J'ai peut être une idée. Dit-elle. »

* * *

Les élèves de la chorale étaient tranquillement en train de débattre sur si oui ou non les chanteurs de Vocal Adrenaline avaient choisi le nom de leur chorale en étant complètement bourrés, lorsque Will arriva en sifflotant dans la salle de classe et s'écria :

« Ouvrez grand vos oreilles ! Le thème de la semaine sera... »

Il arracha le bouchon du feutre d'un geste beaucoup trop théâtral, et écrivit en lettres majuscules un mot unique sur le tableau, en le soulignant d'un vif mouvement du poignet.

« _Starmania_ ! »

Sa mise en scène n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Ses ados se regardèrent d'un air perplexe sans oser prononcer un mot – sauf quelques élèves qui se trémoussèrent sur leur chaise, visiblement ravis.

« Le...truc québécois des années 80 ? Osa Finn.

\- Pas _le truc_ , Finn, s'indigna Kurt, fébrile, c'est LA comédie musicale ! J'ai toutes les chansons sur mon téléphone !

\- Un des meilleurs opéras rock qui puisse exister. Renchérit Mike.

\- Je connais tous les solos par cœur, répliqua Rachel avec une voix incroyablement gnagnan. Mes papas me passaient _Starmania_ en voiture quand j'avais six mois. Je peux commencer Mr Schue ?

\- _Hell to the no_. Il faut toujours que tu la ramènes, Evita Peron ! Se récria Mercedes en bondissant de sa chaise. Moi aussi, je connais les solos. Et j'ai plus de talent dans mon petit doigt que tu n'en auras dans toute ta vie.

\- Allez, c'est reparti, gémit Artie.

\- Je demande une battle de diva, Mr Schue, réclama Rachel.

\- Moi aussi ! - Heu...soit, balbutia Will, à la fois décontenancé et enchanté par cet enthousiasme massif. Vous chanterez demain.»

Le cours se déroula sans autre incident, mais Schuester eut largement le loisir d'observer les deux divas se fusiller du regard pendant toute l'heure. Pendant quelques secondes, il eut un peu peur de son choix.

* * *

En sortant de la salle de répétition, _Moves Like Jagger_ se fit entendre du sac de Mike. L'ado sortit son téléphone portable et décrocha, très pâle.

« Papa ? - Michael Robert Chang Junior, tonna la voix de l'autre bout du fil, pourrais tu nous expliquer ton B- en chimie ? Tu nous as beaucoup déçu, ta mère et moi.

\- Mais je-

\- Tu vas reprendre un professeur à la maison jusqu'à ce que tes notes remontent.

\- Mais moi, ce n'est pas la chimie qui m'intéresse, balbutia faiblement l'ado, c'est la danse. Et l'après-midi, j'ai la chorale !

\- Si tes notes ne s'améliorent pas très vite, je t'exclus de cette foutue chorale, Mike. Fin de la discussion. Répliqua sèchement son père avant de raccrocher.»

Dévasté, Chang fils éteignit son portable et déambula dans les couloirs de l'école. Ses pas le portèrent à l'auditorium. Délaissant ses livres, il sautilla sur les planches, en terrain connu. Il tenta une pirouette, puis une seconde, et doucement, les phrases qu'il retenait depuis longtemps lui montèrent aux lèvres tandis qu'il dansait.

« _Moi...j'étais un fils à maman..._ »

Hésitant d'abord, trébuchant sur une fausse note, se trompant de pas. Mais jamais il ne s'arrêta, jamais il n'aurait voulu s'arrêter.

« _Pendant que les gars du quartier jouaient au football ou au hockey, moi j'prenais des cours de ballet, c'est pour ça qu'j'avais pas d'amis..._ »

Ses geste se firent plus sûrs, sa voix plus ferme. Il se moquait de la technique, il se foutait du Glee Club, de ses parents. La batterie de la chanson se confondant les battements de son cœur. Il était Ziggy, l'auditorium était devenu l'Underground Café, et il dansait.

« _Je veux être un danseur._ »

Il tourna, roula, bondit comme un chat, se plia, se déplia, et courut au-devant de la scène en criant de toute la force de ses poumons :

« _Je veux être un danseur de rock !_ »

Pirouette, saut à gauche, à droite, roulade, relevé.

« _Premier danseur rock au monde !_ »

Un applaudissement non loin lui fit relever la tête. C'était Tina et Artie qui l'avaient admiré depuis les coulisses, enthousiastes au vu de leurs yeux brillants et de leurs sourires.

« Dude, c'était incroyable ! S'écria Artie en le rejoignant sur scène. Je ne connaissais pas la chanson, mais...c'était...

\- C'é-était g-génial, compléta Tina.

\- Pour ce que ça me sert, fut la réponse, acide.

\- ...Il y a un problème ? »

Mike eut un long soupir, essuyant du revers du bras la sueur de son front.

« J'ai eu un B+ en chimie.

\- Oh non, laissa échapper Tina qui savait ce que B+ signifiait pour Mike Senior.

\- Mon père va me recoller des cours à la maison. J'aurais plus le temps d'aller au Glee club et d'étudier en même temps.

\- On peut t'aider ? Demanda Artie. Tu dois absolument présenter cette chanson au Glee club ! On peut peut-être–

\- Non. C'est gentil, mais vous ne connaissez pas mon père. J'arrête tout.

\- T-tu abandonnes ? Se récria son amie, révoltée. »

Il se retourna en l'entendant, sans cesser de se diriger vers les coulisses :

« Tout le monde se fout de ce que je fais dans cette chorale. Je regarde Rachel et Kurt s'arracher les solos et je remplis les quotas de minorités ethniques dans la série. C'est tout. Comment veux-tu que j'abandonne là où je n'ai même pas essayé de réussir ? »

* * *

Le lendemain, un silence se fit parmi les élèves lorsque Rachel et Mercedes entrèrent dans la salle de répé avait reproduit la coupe de cheveux sophistiquée de Diane Dufresne, toute de bandeaux et de plumes, et était fortement maquillée. Mercedes, quand à elle, arborait fièrement un curieux couvre-chef argenté couvert de strass et portait une robe longue. Elles étaient...

« Ridicules, marmonna Kurt avec mépris.

\- Incroyables...lâcha Will, soufflé de les voir si impliquées.

\- Cinglées, conclut Puck.

\- Tu ressembles à un poulet de chez Sephora. Un Sephoulet. dit Brittany (ce qui n'avait aucun rapport. Ou bien peut-être que si, mais alors c'était incompréhensible). »

Tout le monde étouffa un soupir lorsque Rachel se planta au milieu de la pièce pour débiter un speech sur le fair-play, et sur combien elle était plus talentueuse que Mercedes – Mercedes qui s'empressa de la faire taire en faisant signe à Brad et aux autres musiciens de commencer la chanson.

 _« On m'app'lait Baby Doll,_ commença-t-elle _, j_ _'ai été votre idole, mais je n'ai plus l'âge de mon image..._

 _\- Un jour je dirais bye-bye,_ répliqua Rachel en passant devant elle _, à tout ce show business, à tout ce strass et tout ce stress, bye bye ma jeunesse ! »_

Les deux filles improvisèrent une chorégraphie, se tournant autour, montant et descendant du piano (au grand agacement de Brad qui ne laissa rien paraître), saluant de la main en chantant « _Goodbye, goodbye party !_ ». L'une et l'autre imitaient parfaitement les mimiques maniérées de Stella Spotlight.

 _« Seule sur mon acropole,_ chantait Mercedes _, j_ _e sens que j'dégringole, oooh, je sens que j'dégringole ..._

 _\- Ce n'était qu'un feu de paille, que tout ce show business..._

 _\- Dessous le strass, y avait le stress..._

 _\- Y avait ma jeunesse. »_

Passés deux couplets, un sourire de connivence prirent place sur leurs lèvres, et tout le monde comprit que ce n'était plus une compétition entre divas, mais un véritable duo. Elles étaient stupéfiantes.

 _« Je vous aime, et je vous embrasse, je n'ai été qu'un météore..._

 _-Voulez-vous voir la mort en face ? Elle s'habille..._

 _\- ...En technicolor. »_

Quinn aurait juré sentir un frisson le long de son dos lorsque les eux filles tinrent la note finale pour conclure la chanson. Dès que les applaudissements se furent tus, Will s'écria :

« Très bien ! Vous voyez ? C'est ça que vous devez faire : trouver une chanson qui vous correspond, qui vous permet de vous exprimer. Mais je vous préviens, Rachel et Mercedes viennent de mettre la barre très haut...

\- J'en fais autant, lança Kurt depuis sa chaise avec un petit rire.

\- Ouais, rigola Santana, tu vas mettre les plumes et les bandeaux de Rachel ?

\- Tu serais très belle en robe longue, glissa Puck, provoquant des rires.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

\- Tu peux jouer Ziggy Stardust, remarque.

\- Ou Sadia, la nana travestie en homme- attendez, c'est l'inverse ? »

La sonnerie empêcha le reste de la chorale d'aller plus loin, et salua la sortie théâtrale de Kurt qui partit en claquant la porte.

« Kurt, attends ! Cria Finn en se lançant à sa suite. »

Personne ne le suivit.

* * *

Finn se précipita hors de la salle, juste à temps pour voir Kurt disparaître au milieu des élèves dans le couloir, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il voulut le rejoindre, mais quelqu'un d'autre s'interposa devant lui.

« Où tu vas comme ça, Hudson ?

\- Dégage, Karofsky. S'impatienta Finn.

\- Volontiers. Mais d'abord...»

Finn comprit une seconde trop tard – la seconde qui précéda le moment où il se prit un slushie bleu en plein dans la figure, ce qui lui fut l'effet d'un iceberg qui lui mettait une claque (si tant que cette comparaison soit physiquement plausible).

« Tu peux rejoindre ton chéri, maintenant, ricana Dave en s'éloignant, un gobelet vide à la main. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. »

Finn se passa tant bien que mal une main sur le visage pour en retirer la granita, pestant contre sa veste foutue, sous les rires des autres élèves. Une main s'abattit fermement sur ton épaule : c'était Puck.

« Tu veux que je le balance dans la benne ? Proposa-t-il avec obligeance.

\- Non, répondit Finn avec dégoût. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

* * *

« Allez, on reprend notre thème ! Tina et Artie ? Vous y allez ? »

Artie rejoignit Tina, assise sur un tabouret au centre de la pièce et annonça :

« Cette chanson est pour Mike.

\- C'est qui Mike ? Demanda Brittany.

\- On v-veut juste te montrer, poursuivit Tina sans répondre, qu'on ne se fout pas de ce que tu fais ici, et qu'on veut que tu restes. Et q-que tu danses. Parce que tu es trop doué pour qu'on t-te laisse tomber.»

Mike se tortilla sur sa chaise avec embarras lorsque l'ensemble de la chorale se tourna vers lui. Artie compta, un deux, trois quatre, et commença :

« _On nous prend pour des fous, ce qu'on peut penser de nous on s'en fout, on se fout de tout_... »

Des applaudissements enjoués éclatèrent, et le reste de la troupe joua les choristes de bonne grâce. Santana attrapa Mike par la manche et l'entraîna au centre de la pièce pour danser, imitée par les autres.

« _Loin des souterrains de Naziland_ , reprirent Tina et Artie, _on trouvera bien un no man's land, où on pourra vivre désespérément libres...  
_

\- _Quand on choisit sa vie_ , entonna Kurt, _il faut la vivre jusqu'au bout..._

\- _Je serais avec toi, contre la terre entière...  
_

 _\- Quand on n'a plus rien à perdre, plus rien à perdre..._ »

Mercedes fut la première à applaudir, entraînant les autres. Puis, lorsque l'agitation fut un peu retombée, on entendit la petite voix de Mike s'élever :

« Les gars...merci pour ça. (Il hésita une seconde avant d'ajouter :) Mais vous êtes assez cinglés quand même. »

* * *

« Alors, _Starmania_ ? Demanda Emma en rejoignant Will dans le couloir.

-...Parfait. Ils sont impliqués, enthousiastes. Rachel et Mercedes ont arrêté de se bouffer le nez, et Artie et Tina ont chanté pour soutenir Mike. C'était émouvant.

\- ...Mais ? »

Schuester releva la tête, surpris d'être démasqué.

« Mais...oh c'est idiot. C'est juste que ça me fait drôle de les voir...avec leurs rêves. De les voir y croire, comme moi j'y ai cru un jour.

\- C'est un peu ce que tu cherchais en reprenant la chorale, au début, non ? Revivre tes années lycées, faire de la musique.

\- Oui, mais quand ils étaient six et chantaient faux sur _Sit down, you're rocking the boat_ , je me sentais...je ne sais pas, j'avais le _contrôle_. »

Il s'interrompit, pétrifié de surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Ils vont me dépasser, Emma, poursuivit-il lentement. Ils savent qu'ils sont doués, ils y croient. Un jour je n'aurais plus rien à leur apprendre, et ce seront des stars, et moi je resterais _ici_. (Il eut un rire gêné). Je t'avais dit que c'était idiot.

\- Ce n'est pas mon impression.»

Emma mit des gants pour essuyer la poignée de la porte de son bureau avant d'entrer, et dit :

« Tes ados se cherchent avec ce nouveau thème. Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es plus ado que tu n'as pas le droit de t'exprimer, toi non plus.

\- Hum...ouais. Sûrement. Dieu soit loué, plaisanta Will, au moins je ne me prends plus de slushie. »

A ce moment précis, ils croisèrent Sue dans le couloir, qui jeta une granita rouge dans les cheveux de Schuester avant de poursuivre sa route comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Karofsky et Azimo étaient tranquillement occupés à jeter les losers du lycée dans la benne à ordures, comme chaque mardi, quand une voix s'éleva derrière eux.

« _Quand tout le monde dort tranquille, dans les banlieues-dortoirs, c'est l'heure où les Zonards descendent sur la ville..._

 _\- Alors, c'est la panique sur les boulevards, quand on arrive en ville..._ »

Dave se retourna d'un bond, et se pétrifia de stupeur devant Finn et Puckerman déguisés en...gothiques. Un noir épais soulignaient leurs yeux et leur bouche, et ils portaient des espèces de combinaisons moulantes que même Gaga n'aurait pas osé porter.

« _Quand on arrive en ville, on arrive de nulle part..._

 _-Le jour on est tranquille, on passe incognito..._

 _\- Le soir on change de peau et on frappe au hasard..._

 _\- Alors préparez-vous pour la bagarre quand on arrive en ville !_ »

Puckerman enchaîna avec un solo de guitare avec un sourire narquois, en faisant des caisses comme toujours. Mais la foule commençait à se créer autour d'eux, les losers de la benne profitèrent de cette diversion pour s'échapper en courant. Azimo essaya de ricaner, mais se tut lorsque personne ne l'imita.

« _Nous, tout ce qu'on veut être heureux, être heureux avant d'être vieux..._

 _\- Quand viendra l'an 2000 on aura quarante ans, si on n'vit pas maintenant, demain il sera trop tard._

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ce soir ? On va p't-être tout casser ! Si vous allez danser, ne rentrez pas trop tard, de peur qu'on égratigne vos jaguars._

 _\- C'est la panique sur les boulevards, quand on arrive en ville !_ »

Les deux footballeurs enchaînèrent une chorégraphie maladroite qui s'acheva avec une pose dramatique du plus bel effet. Pendant quelques secondes, il y eut un grand silence sur le parking de McKinley. Puis il y eut des rires, des sifflements, et Puck ne put éviter un œuf pourri jailli de nulle part qui entra en collision directe avec son crâne.

« Bien tentés, les Casseurs Flowters, les railla Karofsky, satisfait de voir les membres de la chorale se faire ridiculiser. Demain, pour vous récompenser, je vous laisse choisir l'heure à laquelle je vous balance dans la poubelle.

\- Tu es pitoyable, cracha Finn, cramoisi.

\- Moins que vous, fut la réponse. »

* * *

« Kurt ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Voici ce que Will demanda en arrivant devant l'auditorium où il avait été convoqué. Le jeune Hummel avait quitté son style clinquant pour une tenue plus sobre, accordée avec son visage intensément sérieux. Du haut de l'estrade il fixa l'assemblée – son père Burt, la chorale, et ce pot de colle de Jacob qui trouvait toujours un moyen de s'incruster – d'un air grave, une main posée sur sa hanche dans une posture étudiée.

« Je voulais vous prouver que je suis capable de faire aussi bien que Rachel et Mercedes. Peut-être même mieux.

\- Je n'en ai jamais douté, répondit Will avec ferveur.

\- Merci, Monsieur Schue, mais eux, (il désigna les autres élèves) si. Laissez-moi vous montrer que vous avez tort. »

Brad s'assit au piano et commença à jouer, bientôt rejoint par l'adolescent au teint de porcelaine, qui soutint les regards de l'assemblée avec aplomb.

« _Pourquoi je ris, pourquoi je pleure ? V_ _oici le S.O.S. d'un terrien en détresse..._ »

Dès les premières notes, Finn eut un sourire de fierté à l'égard de son nouvel ami, et il sut que cette chanson serait sa préférée de la semaine. C'était parfait. C'était la chanson parfaite pour Kurt.

« _Au grand loto de l'univers, j'ai pas tiré le bon numéro..._ »

Burt lutta pour ne pas baisser la tête et soutenir le regard fébrile de son fils. Il le voyait rarement chanter – une pudeur indescriptible l'en empêchait, comme si cela équivalait à violer l'intimité de son fils. Mais, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi parlait la chanson, il trouvait ça beau.

« _J'ai comme des envies de métamorphose, je sens quelque chose, qui m'attire, qui m'attire, qui m'attire...vers le haut._ »

Lorsqu'il tint la dernière note, une larme s'échappa furtivement – effet de mise en scène ou larme véritable ? - tandis que toute la chorale se levait pour l'applaudir et le siffler avec enthousiasme en criant des bravos. Même Rachel semblait impressionnée.

Aussi impressionnée que quelqu'un d'autre, dans l'ombre, qui applaudit du bout des doigts.

* * *

« Hey, Lady Hummel. »

Le jeune chanteur se retourna. C'était Santana.

« Salut, Homocchio. Tu sais, pour un mec dont le deuxième prénom est Elizabeth, je trouve que tu as du cran. C'est cool. C'est dommage que ton style de fringue soit aussi catastrophique, mais bon, on ne peut pas bien chanter et savoir s'habiller correctement – il suffit de voir Rachel pour le comprendre. »

Elle attaquait sur tous les fronts, visiblement très en forme, mais l'oreille musicale de Kurt lui souffla que sa voix tremblait. Un tout petit peu.

« J'en déduis que tu chantes mal, répliqua Kurt du tac au tac.

\- Moi c'est différent. Je me fous du Glee Club. Je suis juste là pour être sexy.

\- Et tu essayes de me dire que...?

\- Je te l'ai dit. »

La cheerleader baissa le regard un bref instant.

« Tu t'es bien débrouillé, en chanson. Lâcha-t-elle à contrecœur. Pour de la porcelaine fragile sur un morceau de dépressif, s'entend.

\- Merci. Enfin, pas pour les surnoms stupides et tout ça mais...bref, tu m'as compris.

\- Hé, Lady Hummel et la cheerio du Glee Club ! Qui je balance en premier ? Lança Dave qui venait d'arriver, avec un sourire particulièrement terrifiant.

\- Personne, Karosky, intervint Artie d'une voix glaciale. »

Paniqué, le footballeur vit arriver Artie et Tina, Rachel et Mercedes avec leurs costumes de Stella Spotlight (ni l'une ni l'une n'avaient pu se résoudre à le retirer), Finn et Puck en Zonards, Kurt, Mike, et trois pom-pom girls lui faire face avec un air déterminé.

« Sympa les costumes, attaqua-t-il pour se donner une contenance.

\- Tu n'impressiones personne, Karofsky, l'informa Quinn, glaciale.

\- Et on peut se permettre de s'habiller comme on veut. On n'a plus rien à perdre, après tout.

\- Jolie référence subtile, Mercedes.

\- Merci, merci.

\- Dégage, résuma Santana. »

Le sourire de Dave se crispa.

« Je vois. Je reviendrais à plusieurs, dans ce cas.

\- Tu peux ramener tous les footballeurs de l'Ohio si ça t'amuse, on bougera pas d'ici, riposta Finn.

\- On leur donnera des leçons de danse, proposa Kurt en mimant Beyoncé, provoquant des rires.

\- Et Rachel les fera fuir en chantant _Don't Rain on My Parade_ pour la énième fois.

\- Hey, laisse Barbra en dehors de ça !

\- Si je peux me permettre, je suis d'accord avec Puck.

\- Les gars, dit Mike. Dave est parti depuis deux minutes. »

* * *

« Quinn ? Demanda Will à la répétition suivante. Tu voulais chanter quelque chose ?

\- Je ne suis pas toute seule, corrigea la cheerio en faisant signe à Brittany et Santana de la rejoindre.

\- Ok. Le fragile de service nous a servi une belle chanson déprimante, l'Asiat et l'invalide ont rempli les quotas de solidarité niaise, alors on a voulu contrebalancer ça avec une des meilleurs chansons de _Starmania_. Que personne d'entre vous n'a pris la peine de remarquer. Annonça Santana en guise d'introduction.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là, dit Brittany.

\- Tu dois danser, Brit'

\- Ha oui.»

Quinn fit un geste aux musiciens, et les trois pom-pom girls commencèrent à se déhancher sur leur chorégraphie, jusqu'à ce que Santana commence :

« _Le soleil brille à Naziland, dans les buildings de cent étages..._

 _\- I got the all world in my hands, au cent vint-et-unième étage._

 _\- Ce soir, on danse, on danse, on danse, à Naziland !_ »

Dès le premier couplet, tous les élèves avaient un sourire gigantesque en balançant leur tête au rythme de la musique, ravis. Des sifflements d'encouragement fusèrent au beau milieu du morceau.

« _On vit déjà cent pied sous pieds sous terre, c'est le retour aux catacombes,_

 _\- Entre les murs des grandes artères, l'homme ne voit plus jamais son ombre..._

 _\- La ville a étendu ses ailes sur toute la grandeur du pays._

 _\- Les néons flashent dans le ciel, et le jour ressemble à la nuit._ »

Tandis qu'elles chantaient, Kurt se fit la réflexion que, primo : Santana chantait vraiment bien, secundo : qu'il l'avait peut-être jugée un peu vite (leur entrevue de tout à l'heure où elle l'avait félicité à demi-mot n'influait en rien sur sa façon de la considérer, oh non, absolument pas) et tertio : pour la première fois, il crut en eux. A ce stade de la chanson, il se voyait déjà aux Nationales, brandissant le trophée doré, entouré de toute la chorale qui le porterait en triomphe. Pour la première fois, il y crut vraiment. Pas seulement à son propre talent, mais aussi au leur.

Et ce n'était pas désagréable. Au contraire.

« _Ce soir on danse, ce soir on danse_ ! Acheva l'Unholy Trinity en prenant la pose sous les applaudissements de leurs coéquipiers.

\- Bravo ! S'écria Will, sincèrement impressionné. Vous m'avez bluffé, je dois dire. Vous m'avez tous bluffé. Vous deviez vous exprimer grâce à Starmania. Et vous l'avez tous fait, à votre manière, avec votre créativité. »

Il prit une pause, rangea ses affaires. Puis, ne pouvant résister à un dernier effet théâtral, il se retourna sur le pas de la porte et ajouta :

« Je suis fier de vous. »

* * *

Artie et Tina étaient tranquillement en train de discuter de la possible vie extra-terrestre et de la nourriture immonde de la cantine (en même temps, oui) lorsque Mike vint les rejoindre, un sourire inhabituel aux lèvres.

« Hé, devinez quoi ? J'ai eu un A plus plus en chimie ce matin ! Toutes mes notes du trimestre ont été modifiées, et j'ai la meilleure moyenne de la classe maintenant. Dites, vous saviez que ça existait, les A plus plus ? »

Ses deux amis ne répondirent pas.

« Bref, tout ça pour dire que mon père a décidé de me lâcher avec les cours particuliers. Et avec votre chanson de l'autre jour, ça m'a convaincu de rester à la chorale. Donc, merci encore.

\- C'est génial, Mike.

\- Heureusement qu'on n'a pas du tout prévenu ton prof de sciences que si ta moyenne n'augmentait pas, on postait la vidéo où il chante _Sextonik_ de Mylène Farmer devant un fond vert sur Youtube. Ajouta Artie.

\- Attendez, vous voulez dire que A plus plus n'existe pas ?

\- Maintenant, si.

\- En plus on a quand même posté la vidéo sur Dailymotion.

\- Elle a fait trente vues.

\- Vous êtes...commença Mike.

\- Oui ? »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, consterné, mais ne put retenir le fou rire qui montait en lui.

« Vous êtes géniaux. Dit-il.

\- Non, toi ! Toi, tu es génial. »

Tina s'interrompit, embarrassée par ses paroles spontanées.

« Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose, Tina ? Demanda Mike.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne bégaies plus. »

* * *

Par ces effets de mise en scène un-peu-too-much-mais-ça-passe qui n'appartiennent qu'à Glee, Will avisa une guitare dans l'auditorium, abandonnée par un heureux hasard, comme si cet instrument ne coûtait absolument pas une fortune et que cela n'allait absolument pas lui permettre de placer sa chanson. Mais bref, il s'empara de ladite guitare, et plaqua quelques accords en faisant face aux gradins vides.

Les accords devinrent mélodie, ses fredonnements devinrent chanson.

« _J'ai du succès dans mes affaires, j'ai du succès dans mes amours..._ »

Il ne put retenir un sourire en accélérant légèrement le rythme, tapant du pied au rythme de la musique. Ce morceau c'était le sien, ce qu'il faisait à cette seconde précise était ce qu'il avait toujours aimé, et aujourd'hui il allait chanter. Même si la pièce devant laquelle il jouait était vide et que son heure était passée depuis longtemps, déjà.

« _J'aurais voulu être un artiste_ _Pour pouvoir faire mon numéro !_ »

 _Qu'est ce que tu veux, mon vieux ? Dans la vie on fait ce qu'on peut, pas ce qu'on veut_ , lui souffla une voix au fond de son crâne, voix qu'il refusa d'écouter – pour une fois. Il aurait pu refaire le monde, réinventer sa vie entière, et chaque matin devenir quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait tout pu avec cet instrument entre les mains. Il gratterait les cordes de sa guitare jusqu'à s'en faire saigner les doigts s'il le fallait, et tant pis si cette performance sonnait clichée.

« _J'aurais voulu être un chanteur_ _Pour pouvoir crier qui je suis !_ »

Il prit une grande inspiration en ralentissant le rythme avant de conclure, de toutes la force de ses regrets :

« _J'aurais voulu être un artiste, pour pouvoir dire pourquoi j'existe !_ »

Il se tourna alors vers le sommet des gradins, essoufflé, et sourit en voyant Emma qui l'applaudissait en silence. Et, derrière elle, Puck et Finn toujours dans leurs costumes de Zonards, Mercedes Kurt et Rachel bras-dessus bras-dessous, Mike, Tina, Artie, Quinn, et Santana et Brittany, qui se tenaient le petit doigt.

* * *

VOILA C'EST FINI CE TRUC FAIT QUINZE PAGES JE MEURS.

Ps : Dédicace à un poulpe.


End file.
